


Football and Fresh Prince

by l10nelmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l10nelmessi/pseuds/l10nelmessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, David,” Leo says, and he does an adorable little gasp and -- there are his dimples again. David can’t help but break into a grin. “You’re not -- are you --”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He’s still smiling like an idiot and it doesn’t help his case, but he doesn’t really care. It’s impossible for David not to smile around Leo for extended periods of time, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football and Fresh Prince

Leo fills David’s computer screen as the Skype session starts, and David just grins at him for a while, taking him in.  
  
“Hey, you,” Leo says sleepily, having just woken up from a nap, and David misses him so much it aches from his heart down to the bones in his fingers. He wants to reach into the computer screen and touch his hair, soft and tousled from the pillow, just like he used to do not so long ago. He wants to lean into the screen and kiss him, feel Leo’s lips on his, just once.  _Just once, and I’ll never ask for anything more._  
  
He doesn’t say any of this. Instead, he just says, “hey.”  
  
“What’re you up to? You look happy,” Leo comments, and his smile is warm as he leans his chin on his hand.  
  
“Just got back from training,” David answers, “we had a good session today. Miss you, though.”  
  
Leo hums as if to say, ‘I know’.  
  
Suddenly he wants to apologise again for leaving and he wants to say he’s sorry that Leo’s injured and he wants wants wants, but Leo already knows. “Are you still going to be in Argentina for the holidays? I heard that you’ll be back in January.”  
  
“I hope I’ll be back by then,” Leo says, and David can see that familiar spark in his eyes, that will to get better as fast as he can. “I want to be back by the end of this month, but the doctors say that’s probably not going to happen. I’m doing double training sessions every day, they’re twice as long as they should be but I don’t care.” He shrugs and David laughs, shakes his head. “I just want to be okay again. But yeah, I’ll still be here.” Leo rolls his eyes a little, and David understands automatically -- as much as Leo loves Argentina, he can’t walk two steps there without someone screaming his name, and Leo just blushes and blushes and he hates all the publicity.  
  
“It’s like,” Leo continues, as if reading David’s mind. “I can’t go to the bathroom over here without it being on the front cover of some sports tabloid.”  
  
“Leo, do you even know who you are?” David asks, laughing again. “Classy reference, though.”  
  
“Yes, I do. And thank you.” Leo winks at him. His speech is coming faster than the movements on the screen -- the lag is bothering David but he decides that it’s okay, because this way he can watch Leo for longer. “Why did you ask?”  
  
“About Argentina?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
It’s David’s turn to wink at Leo. “It’s a surprise.”  
  
“Oh, David,” Leo says, and he does an adorable little gasp and -- there are his dimples again. David can’t help but break into a grin. “You’re not -- are you --”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He’s still smiling like an idiot and it doesn’t help his case, but he doesn’t really care. It’s impossible for David not to smile around Leo for extended periods of time, anyway.  
  
“Shut up, you asshole, just tell me if you’re gonna come see me or not,” Leo snaps, and David raises his eyebrows.  
  
“Um,” he begins, “not with  _that_  attitude. I guess you’ll have to wait and see, okay?”  
  
“C’mon, Guaje, just tell me so I can make plans for us.”  
  
“Fine,” David says, rolling his eyes and sighing like it’s a big deal. Leo rolls his eyes back at him.  
  
“Fucking drama queen.”  
  
“Drama _king,”_ David corrects him, and Leo rolls his eyes again.  
  
“You’re not funny.”  
  
“Yes I am. And yes, I’m coming to see you.”  
  
“Do you have tickets? I can buy them for you, I have discounts on--”  
  
“Yes, I have tickets,” David interrupts, smiling fondly at Leo. His Leo. His Leo who he’ll get to see and touch and kiss again in just a couple weeks.  
  
“When do you get here?” Leo asks, and his smile isn’t a huge one but David can tell how happy he is. It’s practically radiating off him in waves.  
  
“On the twenty-ninth,” David says, and he pauses. “Is that okay, or..?”  
  
“No, yeah, that’s fine. I don’t have anything planned for New Year’s, so if you want to stay…”  
  
“Of course I want to stay.”  
  
Leo smiles so that the corners of his eyes crinkle. “Good. I miss you.”  
  
“I know. I miss you too.”

“I have to go now, but I just want you to know that I’m happy. I’m better now. Thanks, Guaje.” He looks away from the screen for a moment, and David smiles a little -- Leo never was good with feelings, preferring to avoid heart-to-hearts like the plague, and when he does open up he never looks the person he’s talking to straight in the eye. Then again, David’s the same thing, so he shouldn’t really be surprised.  
  
“I’m happy that you’re happy.”  
  
“Stop, you sound like a romantic comedy. A bad one.”  
  
“Are there any good ones?” David asks, rolling his eyes. “And if you fucking say New Year’s Eve I will personally kill you.”  
  
“I kinda liked that one,” Leo mumbles, and David shakes his head.  
  
“We need to watch some better TV when I come over,” he says, and they both break into ridiculous smiles because -- well, David doesn’t really know why, but he’s happy and he doesn’t care, either.  
  
“Bring your DVD set of Fresh Prince of Bel Air, okay?” he asks, and David nods and grins. “I can’t wait,” Leo admits. “I don’t wanna hang up.”  
  
“Me neither.”  
  
Leo sighs, lifts his hand to the computer screen and maybe he’s tracing the line of David’s jaw, or the bridge of his nose. David pretends that he can feel Leo’s hand on his cheek again, touch light as a feather before it’s gone.  
  
“I hate you,” Leo finally says, and David laughs and laughs.  
  
“I love you too, asshole.”  
  
+  
  
Four days after Christmas and David is stuck in a cramped seat in the business class of a flight that he bought tickets for because they were cheap. Not that he’s having money troubles, it’s just that he really had spent a lot on Patricia’s and the girls’ presents, and Luca was killing him with the diapers. He didn’t even know that one baby used up that many diapers in a month -- he’d almost forgotten what it was like having a baby that young.   
  
He smiles at the memory of Olaya opening up her present on Christmas day and squealing in delight as she ran up and hugged him, kissing him about a million times on the cheek before running over to Zaida so that they could compare gifts.  
  
It really had been a good holiday, and now to top it off he was going to see Leo. Finally, after months.  
  
 _r u here yetttttt,_  his phone reads when he checks it. The message was sent to him about ten minutes ago, and since he’d put his phone on silent he hadn’t noticed the notification. He smiles as he types.  
  
 _ur such an idiot i told u when i’d be getting there. we still have another hr._  
  
Leo replies at lightning speed.  _do u need someone to keep u entertained for that last hour? ;) ;)_  
  
David almost drops his phone.  _omg. shut up and let me sleep ok? only an hour left.  
  
fine. nighty night, princess._  
  
David grins and shakes his head.  _shut up._  
  
+  
  
David doesn’t even give Leo time to lock the door properly behind himself before he has him pressed up against it and his mouth is on Leo’s and fucking  _finally,_  it’s been so long. Too long. Leo laughs a little into the kiss, and he breaks it to breathe.  
  
“Excited?” Leo asks, and David rolls his eyes and goes to kiss him again. Leo pulls back once more and says, “Guaje, relax, I need to breathe. We both do.”  
  
“I don’t want to,” he mumbles, kissing Leo’s jaw. “I don’t want to stop. I don’t care. I just want you.” David is convinced that the world is  _DavidandLeo, LeoandDavid,_  and there is nothing beyond that. He is convinced that there will never be anything more divine than the sounds that Leo makes when he kisses him, the way Leo’s skin tastes, the way he smells. He moves his lips down the side of Leo’s neck and scrapes his teeth along his pulse point, just the way he knows that Leo likes it. Against the skin of his neck, David whispers, “please, Leo.”

“Fucking hell,” Leo says, and David knows he has him. Leo urges him back up to his lips with soft fingers at his jaw and David obliges him, pressing their lips together but it’s softer this time, slower. Leo willingly opens his mouth to let David’s tongue in, and they stand there for a while, David doesn’t know how long, just kissing each other slowly, Leo backed up against the door. His arms are around David’s neck and David’s are around Leo’s waist and David really, really doesn’t want to stop this. Ever.  
  
But, of course, they have to. “Come on,” Leo mutters, pulling him down a hallway. He leads David into a room at the end of the hall, dark because David took the evening flight and it’s night-time now, and Leo doesn’t bother turning on the light as he pulls David in and shuts the door behind him, turning the lock. They’re left alone in the darkness, and David can feel Leo’s smile when he kisses him.  
  
“Are we really gonna do it in the pitch dark?” David asks him, and they both laugh a little. Leo lets go of him to go to the window, and David feels an immediate loss of warmth. He wants Leo to be close to him, always.  
  
“The moon’s out,” Leo says quietly. David takes his hand as they stare up out of the window. “We could open the curtains. Let the moonlight in.”  
  
“Romantic,” David mumbles sarcastically, but in truth he likes the idea -- he’ll get to see Leo. That’s all he wants. And if Leo wants it this way then it’s fine with David.  
  
“Very,” Leo agrees. He pulls apart the curtains and his pale skin glows paler still in the light from the moon. David takes his hand again, leads him to the bed, which is right under the large window. The moonlight illuminates the sheets and David thinks it’s perfectly cliche but he doesn’t really care.  
  
David lays Leo down, climbs up on top of him and Leo loses his hands in David’s hair. David struggles with the buttons on Leo’s shirt and it eventually comes off, and David just stares at him for the longest time, because --  
  
“You look perfect,” he mutters, and he doesn’t even realise what he’s saying anymore. He’s drunk. Drunk off of Leo, off of the taste of his lips, off of being this close to him again. He dips his head to kiss the middle of Leo’s chest. “God, you are so perfect.”  
  
“Shut up,” Leo mumbles, and he gasps a little as David takes a nipple between his lips, biting down with just enough pressure to make Leo moan out loud. “David…”  
  
He kisses his way down Leo’s flat belly, undoing the button and fly on his pants and Leo lifts his legs off the bed to help David get them off. Soon they’re both wearing just their boxer-briefs and David is kissing the insides of his muscular thighs and Leo mumbles, “c’mon, David, I want…”  
  
“What do you want,  _cariño?”_  David asks him quietly. He touches the bulge in Leo’s underwear for the first time in almost two months and Leo actually bucks his hips up, trying to get more friction.  
  
David laughs quietly. “Yeah, you like that?”  
  
Leo groans, loud and deep in his throat, and David wants to do so many things to him. He wants to hear that sound over and over. “Touch me," Leo begs in a whisper, "could you please just touch me--?”  
  
“Shhh, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” David soothes, and he hooks a finger on either side of Leo’s boxers and pulls down, and Leo kicks them off so they land God-knows-where. Neither of them really care.  
  
Leo threads his hand through David’s hair again as David takes him into his mouth, first licking at the head and then taking as much as he can, and whatever he can’t fit he wraps his hand around. Leo moans and David feels the muscles in his abdomen tense under where he has his hand pressed to Leo’s stomach.  
  
“Can we…” Leo stutters after a while, and David understands without Leo having to finish his sentence.  
  
“Fuck, yes,” David says as he pulls off Leo’s cock, and it comes out as a growl. Leo leans up on his elbows and catches David’s lips in a hard kiss, his tongue in David’s mouth and David feels dizzy at the thought that Leo likes tasting himself on David’s tongue.  
  
“Do you have anything?” David asks, stroking his own cock, which by now is painfully hard. Leo reaches over to the night table by the bed, rummages in a drawer and produces a small bottle of lotion. “That’ll do,” David mutters, and he hisses at how cold it is on his hot skin. He spreads some over his fingers, and Leo lays down on his back as David pushes a finger into him.

“This okay?” David asks, slowly moving his finger in and out. He loves seeing Leo like this, eyes closed and mouth open and completely out of control because usually he’s so composed. He loves that he can do this to Leo.  
  
“One more,” Leo says, pushing back on David’s finger and Jesus Christ, he really is gorgeous. David does what Leo tells him to, crooking his fingers inside Leo and making him gasp and shudder.  
  
“David,” Leo whispers, and David pulls his fingers out slowly and kisses back up Leo’s body. He moans loudly into Leo’s mouth as their cocks brush, and Leo pushes his hips up into David’s, grinding up on him so that they’re pressed together, length to hard length, and the way that Leo’s moving under him is almost right, he’s so fucking close already.  
  
“Leo, let me…” David mutters, and Leo says “okay,” and David shifts so that Leo’s leg is over his shoulder as he pushes slowly all the way into him.  
  
They just breathe heavily for a while before David starts moving, so absorbed in each other, in feeling each other again. It’s like a second first time -- the electricity and that almost-desperation that makes their movements short and hard and fast, their voices loud, their touches shakier.  
  
It makes David come so much harder, knowing that Leo is as desperate for him as he is for Leo. He hears Leo yell out his name, hears his heavy breathing and half-moans for a while afterwards, and then Leo says, “fuck. Wow. That was -- fuck.”  
  
David laughs, and they both hiss as he pulls out. He lays down on his stomach next to Leo, and he finally brushes his tousled hair away from his forehead, which is a little sticky with sweat. Leo starts to get up but David puts a firm hand on his arm.  
  
“I don’t want you to leave,” he says, and he almost laughs bitterly because he realises how hypocritical that statement is.  
  
“I’m not going away forever,” Leo says, and maybe he gets it too because those are the exact words that David told him when Leo asked him not to leave, what feels like an eternity ago. “I’m just gonna go get us a towel.” He presses a kiss to David’s temple.  
  
He comes back as promised and they clean up together, the warm water on the soft towel a comforting feeling on David’s skin. They lay together afterwards, Leo’s head on David’s chest while David runs his fingers through Leo’s soft chocolate hair.  
  
“Your heart’s so loud,” Leo mumbles softly, his ear pressed to David’s chest.  
  
“Are you complaining?” David jokes, and Leo laughs a little.  
  
“Of course not. I could fall asleep to your heartbeat.” He kisses David’s bare skin. “I’m just saying, it’s amazing. That you’re here. That I can listen to your heart. And that I can have you this close to me again.” David feels Leo blink against his skin, his eyelashes brushing softly against him, and it tickles but David’s afraid to flinch because he doesn’t want Leo to move away from him.  
  
“You’re…” David trails off, ruffling Leo’s hair. He takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. “You’re something else, you know that?”  
  
“You are, too. I never thought you’d fly all the way here just to see me.”  
  
“I’d be a pretty shitty boyfriend if I didn’t, wouldn’t I?”  
  
David can feel Leo smiling. “You’re not a shitty boyfriend. You wouldn’t be a shitty boyfriend if you did anything.”  
  
He drops a kiss into Leo’s hair, choosing not to say anything. Leo has long forgiven him for switching clubs, and David knows that, but he’s not sure if he’s forgiven himself yet. His eyes sweep the small room. They stop at a clock, which shows the time to be 2:30 in the morning. “Jesus,” he mumbles, “we should be asleep. It’s two-thirty.”  
  
“Really?” Leo says, and he does sound tired. David smiles. “What do you wanna do tomorrow?”  
  
“Whatever you want. It’s your country, remember?”  
  
“Right.” He pauses for a while, then, predictably, he says, “football?”  
  
David laughs. “Football. And Fresh Prince.”  
  
Leo wraps his arm tighter around David’s waist, shuffles a little closer towards him. David tightens his hand in Leo’s, tightens his arm around Leo’s bare shoulders.   
  
And this is how they fall asleep, close together and warm just like they have been for years, each thinking of just how lucky he is to have the other.  
  
They don't have to say 'I love you'. They both already know.


End file.
